The prior art has put forth several designs for making glass vessels. Among these are:
U.S. Pat. No. 8,333,287 to Michael J. Lonsway, et al, describes a method of making a bottle having a neck with internal embossments. The bottle produced thereby is a longneck glass or metal bottle of one-piece integrally formed construction having a body with a closed based and a shoulder at an end of the body remote from the base, and a neck extending from the shoulder along an axis and terminating in a neck finish for attachment of a closure. The bottle neck includes at least one internal embossment for affecting the flow of liquids from the body through the neck.
European Patent Application EP 1894899 to Yves Brocheton describes glass articles and a process for making the same wherein the novel glass articles produced thereby comprise a soda-lime glass part and a borosilicate glass part fused to the soda-lime glass part wherein the glass can be colored by the addition of various chemical compositions to the borosilicate glass for creating colored glass articles such as high-end perfume bottles.
European Patent Specification EP 0598981 to Manabu Nakagawa et al describes methods and apparatus for manufacturing glass bottles comprising a Hot End coating process for treating the surface of the glass before annealing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,063 to Heinz Kramer et al describes an apparatus for producing blown hollow glass objects having an optical interior produced by pressing a plunger against a heated glass blank which has been inserted into a hollow mold cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,887 to David W. Cargile describes a blow molded container having reinforcement ribs and method and apparatus for making the same.
None of these references describe the present invention, which is a method for making a glass vessel having a sculptural interior.